La prueba entre el odio y el amor
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Inspirado en un fotograma "oculto" de la película. Arnold reflexiona lo ocurrido luego de salvar el vecindario, cambiando su perspectiva de la vida. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO**

Para todos ustedes presento este primer One-shot inspirado a partir de un fotograma que hace aparición en la versión en inglés de Hey Arnold! The Movie, con lo que pude percibir muchísimas connotaciones que intentaré plasmar en este escrito.

¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Por favor lean la nota de abajo! Análisis del fan fiction…

* * *

**La prueba entre ****el odio y el amor**

Siempre tuve aquella tendencia de ver las cosas de determinada manera, aceptándolas así al fin por cómo son… pero a veces los cambios pueden ser completamente opositorios. Y la ironía no está de más, pero negarlo no sirve de nada. Sólo pensaba que habrían cosas que jamás me sucederían en la vida…

__ __¿¡Helga! ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Voz Ronca?__ __

...pero me equivoqué. Uno no puede predecir lo que vivirá en el futuro y se llevará este tipo de sorpresas. Buscas la verdad y es que pareciera que le depara lo más drástico.

__ __Ajá… eso parece__ __

Preguntas y preguntas, demasiadas dudas empiezan a rondar… porque la sorpresa me arruma y mi voz se difumina, lo único que hago es confundirme más…

__ __Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué… por qué no me dijiste lo que sabías y ya? ¿por qué tuviste que inventar… esta extraña identidad secreta?__ __

…tratar de resolver aquellas preguntas y sólo obtienes respuestas inconclusas, y cuando buscas la justificación…

__ __¡No hay una razón!__ __

¡Es una locura! Es ilógico con sólo pensarlo… ¿Qué significan esos sacrificios? ¿Por qué? Porque muchas veces podemos cometer locuras…

__ __Pero Helga ¡arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario!__ __

Explícitamente…

__ __¿¡Y! ¿Cuál es el punto?__ __

No tiene nada que ver… ¿por qué tantas vueltas? Por la sorpresa que aún apresa mi interior.

__ __¡Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar!__ __

Y eso creía yo... pero ciego he sido… absolutamente ciego. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? ¡Ahí en frente de mis ojos!

__ __Soy una persona impresionante Cabeza de Balón__ __

Totalmente cierto, lo admito… aún no caigo en la realidad por tanto viaje… tan agitado… y tantas vueltas he de dar… pretextos de por medio.

__ __Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo el dine…__ __

Esa costumbre de ti… de contraatacar de esa manera… ¡siempre es igual contigo!

__ __¡El dinero no lo es todo!__ __

Demasiadas vueltas al asunto… llegar al grano, al núcleo del conflicto… y detener todo este trayecto que tú misma creas constantemente…

__ __¡Helga! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?__ __

Y los papeles se invierten, yo ataco, tú defiendes… este juego…

__ __¡E-es mi deber ciudadano!____

...tan marcado y tan hartante que siempre has elaborado… no más… y yo replico…

__ __¡Helga!__ __

Sólo quiero acercarme, no hacerte daño… pero sigues dándole vueltas al asunto... no lo logras, no consigues marearme ni aturdirme…

__ __Porque me encantan los misterios…____

No sirve, no sirve… ya no más…

__ __¡Por favor! ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?____

Insistente, así me denominan, idealista y optimista, porque siempre busco guiar a los demás por los mejores caminos… como los de la sinceridad…

__ __¡No lo sé Arnold! ¡Supongo que me compadecí de ti y de tus torpes amigos!____

Y aún así no me basta, no con ella… deseo encontrarte, a ti, a quien verdaderamente eres…

__ __Ah… ¿por qué?__ __

"El que busca siempre encuentra" dicen por allí…

__ __Ahh… porque pu-pues porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé ¿sí? ¡al parecer incluso! ahh… me agradas un poco… es decir, podrías agradarme mucho__ __

…y si sigues buscando, encontrarás…

__ __¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?__ __

…cosas realmente agradables…

__ __¡Ayyygrrr! ¡Así es zopenco! ¿¡Qué esperaras que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!____

…inimaginables…

__ __¿Amas?__ __

...que ni los propios sentidos perceptivos son capaces de receptar… y como un débil te bloqueas del mundo… cobardía, eso era…

__ __¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor? ¡Te amo Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu Cabeza de Balón! ¡A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte! ¡Ooyyy! ¡Ven aquí mi gran amor!__ __

"El que busca siempre encuentra…" pero a veces encuentras más de lo que precisas… ¿a dónde acomodar todo eso? ¿A dónde…?

De un día para otro tu percepción de la realidad puede cambiar de un polo al otro. Acostumbras a una manera, y niegas la nueva… vives dentro un mundo y este cambia completamente…

Aceptar o no aceptar… se vuelve un revoltijo… un círculo vicioso, afirmación y negación simultánea, ideas que aceleran abrasadoramente ciclotímicas, crean confusión y estupidez…

__ __No lo entiendo… ¿acabas de decir que me amas?__ __

Parece mentira que tenga que preguntármelo, pero es que sigo sin caer…

¿Cómo es que…? No puedo ni siquiera decirlo… no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo ni articularlo en mi mente… ¡lo estoy negando de nuevo! ¡Acéptalo y ya!

Merezco una sacudida para hacerlo por fin…

__ __¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS SORDO!__ __

Aparentemente exagerada pero no lo suficiente, y es que estaba absorto de la realidad… dentro de mí no parecía receptar nada más que… aquello… ¿Por qué?

¿Helga Pataki? La niña que siempre me ha atormentado, que siempre se ha preocupado por hacer mi vida imposible…

Y por más que me lo pregunte, no tendré respuesta aparentemente lógica y concreta…

Absorto… de aquello y de todo…

__ __¿Arnold?__ __

Demasiado... que ni siquiera me doy cuenta en dónde me encuentro parado por pensar todo esto… no puedo hablar, no puedo pensar…

__ __¡AHORA NO!__ __

Nada… todo sucede demasiado rápido para mí… demasiadas cosas metidas en esta… "Cabeza de Balón" jaja… ¡qué ironía!

_ _¿Ahora no? ¿Quién e…?_ _

Y fue cuando recordé lo que hacía allí… pero apenas… porque aún seguía aquello rondando por mi cabeza. No quería poner excusas realmente, Helga no lo merece… pero el momento no lo permitía…

__ __¡Ay Arnold abrázame!__ __

...pero no tenía opción, o sería prisionero de mi propia consciencia… y bueno… de los brazos de ella también.

Y sólo puedo expresarme con lo único que puedo decir… porque realmente era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos…

__ __Eh-ehm ¡tengo que pensarlo!__ __

¿Y qué rayos haces en este momento Arnold? Es que no puedo llegar a una respuesta coherente y siento que todo pasa como un torbellino en mi cabeza… no puedo ni siquiera percibir ninguna de ellas por un momento…

__ __Sí, supongo que ahora tienes que pensar por los dos tesoro ____

¡Eso era! Y esa era la verdad… Helga también debe pensarlo, meditarlo con cuidado, porque yo sí lo necesitaba…

__ __Ah… esto es demasiado, estoy… estoy mareado. Tengo que recostarme__ __

Otro acto de inercia provocado por los nervios de la situación, bastante agotado me ha dejado aquel revuelco… demasiado para tan sólo unos segundos… increíble…

__ __¡Perfecto! ¡Iré contigo!__ __

Y es que Helga siempre estuvo a mi lado para todo, yo aún sin saberlo. Innumerables los momentos en los que ella siempre estuvo ahí para todo… para las buenas y para las malas… creo que empezaba a darme cuenta poco a poco, y fue por eso que me acordé qué hacía allí…

__ __¡No! Es decir ¡no tenemos tiempo! ¡Tenemos 20 minutos para volver al vecindario antes que lo destruyan!__ __

¡Vaya momento para tal cosa! No niego que yo he tenido la culpa de extorsionarla en ese preciso momento… donde sólo había una preocupación, y acepté que ella me acompañara ¿quién sabe? Posiblemente me traería suerte… como siempre lo ha hecho, preocupándose por mi bienestar.

Los nervios terminan por hacerme empezar a decir algo que no debería… un sencillo monosílabo… pero al menos poco lo notas.

__ __¿Lo destruyan?__ __

¿Quién es el que está absorto ahora?

Y con ello todas las fichas me cayeron… pero algo era seguro…

__ __¡El vecindario! ¡Tenemos que salvar el vecindario! ¡Vámonos de aquí!__ __

¿Huir? No… ese no es el asunto, no es la solución. No deseo huir de la verdad… porque por fin la había encontrado… y tan insistente que he sido.

Desde un principio yo sabía que la tan dichosa Helga G. Pataki no era quien se decía ser, como todos los demás la describían… yo siempre supe que había algo más, por allí escondido de por medio, algo agradable… siempre quise que lo demostrara y por fin lo he logrado.

Pero jamás creí que sería eso… en aquel momento era incapaz de meditarlo, para después tampoco lo he sido… aunque pude concretar varias cosas, de las cuales necesitaba analizar más detalladamente a más tardar.

Toda aquella situación de por medio… del trayecto que tuvimos ella, Gerald, Murray y yo al vecindario y mostrarles la prueba de la cinta de video, me sirvió para comprobarlo…

En todas… en muchas las que he padecido, que he sufrido, reído y llorado… allí estaba ella, sin razón aparente, sí… aparente.

Y el abuelo una vez me lo había dicho, pero no quise escucharlo… creía que eso podría pasar únicamente en un sueño, pero esto no es un sueño, esto realmente pasó… me confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos, los que siempre mantienes ocultos, únicamente para ti. Comprendo cómo te sientes… comprendo lo difícil que ha sido para ti el emitirlos, como para mí el recibirlos.

Sea como sea… que sientas aquello por mí, lo ocultas de sobremanera y lo inviertes… porque en el fondo yo sabía… que siempre has tenido miedo de mostrarte como realmente eres. Te encierras en una coraza, para que no podamos acercarnos… para que no podamos ver la buena persona que eres… porque temes que te dañen. Prefieres manifestarte en contra de tu entorno con diversas tácticas: los insultos, las bromas, las burlas, las bolitas de papel… todas indirectas de tu juego irónico… eres lo que no eres realmente, y haces lo que no haces realmente. Es esa tu táctica ¿verdad Helga?

__ __¡Qué día tan loco!__ __

Demasiado diría yo… jamás creí que llegaría., pero cuanto menos lo esperas aparece, y no estás lo suficientemente preparado para aceptarlo…

__ __¡Sí! Ah… ¡dijimos muchas locuras ahí atrás!__ __

Locuras sí… el amor nos lleva a cometer locuras… ese era el motivo…

__ __Sí__ __

Para ti, pero no para mí. Disparatada interpretación podría asimilarse… pero verdadera, no tenía por qué seguir negándolo… yo mismo lo estaba viendo.

__ __Ah sí… ehmm… ¿Arnold? Sobre todo lo que dije… mira… yo… ¡estábamos nerviosos y…!__ __

Razón aparente, y verdadera… sí, estábamos nerviosos… muy nerviosos. Y tú seguías estándolo… con más razón, pero no tienes que seguir negándolo Helga…

__ __Sí, con todas esas emociones… nos dejamos…__ __

…bien que lo hemos dicho los dos, aquella pesada y molesta carga…

__ __¡Nos dejamos llevar!__ __

Finalmente la liberaste Helga… puedes permanecer en paz, tu objetivo fue ya resuelto, lo soltaste y es lo que más importa… pero deberás perdonarme, pues sigo confundido y aturdido… y es cuando tu juego se empieza tornar efectivo…

__ __N-no hablabas en serio ¿verdad? En realidad ¿n-no me amas verdad? ____

…no deseo huir, lo tengo bien aclarado. Y es que tengo la extraña sensación que no todo es lo que parece… me cuestiono del asunto, entro en tu juego de ironía…

__ __¡Sí…!__ __

No pareciste haberlo captado en aquel momento, no quieres negarlo como siempre lo haces, no luego de tal sacrificio… perdóname nuevamente, entro en tu juego una vez más e insisto…

__ __S-sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?__ __

Dudo que lo captes… y es que no quiero dañarte más de lo que ya estás interiormente, porque sé lo muy difícil que es para ti sincerarte… no deseo avergonzarte…

__ __¡Sí!__ __

Efectivamente... como yo esperaba escucharte, pero no me basta tal monosílabo… y vuelvo a insistir, para escuchar lo que realmente quiero…

__ __En realidad me odias ¿cierto?__ __

Y es que noto tan instantáneamente las reacciones y movimientos de tu parte… siento que ya puedo leerte, que te conozco, pero no lo suficiente, necesito saber más… y no puedo evitar sonreír a mis interiores por lo conmovido que me siento, porque ahora lo veo con tanta claridad.

Vamos Helga… dilo de una vez…

__ __¡Claro que te odio torpe Cabeza de Balón! ¡Y nunca lo olvides! ¡Nunca!__ __

Yo también te quiero mucho Helga… sólo dame tiempo…

__ __Genial…__ __

Sencillamente… así concluyen las cosas. Todo vuelve a la normalidad… o al menos eso es lo que tú piensas. Ya conozco la razón de tus intenciones, ya conozco tus temores, y tus gustos.

Una duda ya sido resuelta… una muy grande, ahora debía resolver otro problema, uno más complejo, que depende únicamente de mí… con lo que te alejaré de mí de la manera más sutil, sin que te des cuenta de por qué lo hago… porque no quiero dañarte, me lamento mucho por la mentirilla blanca…

Quiero que volvamos a todo como antes, tú atacas, y yo me defiendo… o hago el intento y soy humillado ante tu gran figura como siempre, de manera que tú te mantendrás tranquila… y yo también, porque mientras seguimos aquel juego contradictorio, yo buscaré sin que te des cuenta… la manera de encontrar aquello que necesito ver de ti…

Y es que tendrás que perdonarme de nuevo… porque a pesar del gran sacrificio que has hecho, no ha sido suficiente, y siento que aún me falta más por conocer de ti… creo que en aquella azotea no lo has expulsado todo… creo que… puedes sacar mucho más y sorprenderme aún mucho más.

Una nueva oportunidad que te doy… para que me demuestres quién eres realmente, para que lo medites, para que lo ensayes, para que me sorprendas de sobremanera, y me dejes incapacitado de articular alguna que otra palabra que pueda usar como elemento de tu juego de ironía, para que no tenga excusas de contradecirte ni enfrentarte.

Puedes arriesgarte o no… eso depende de ti, yo no tengo nada que ver en ese tema, es algo que tú debes resolver.

Esperaré lo necesario hasta que lo decidas… si lo haces, sorpréndeme como siempre lo haces. Seguro… que no me arrepentiré…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo con un "capricho del momento" jaja sí, podría definirlo así. Este es el primer One-shot que he creado, y a decir verdad pensé que nunca publicaría este tipo de relatos, ya que me parecen de lo más extraños e innecesarios para mis producciones, generalmente los nombrados "one-shots" rebusco la manera de aplicarlos en un fic nuevo o ya existente, para ser más prácticos y no dar tantas vueltas con historias diferentes.

Ahora… ¿por qué eso de repente? Todo esto surgió luego de ver varios submits del sitio de Deviantart con imágenes de Hey Arnold, y vi una secuencia de imágenes de la película, prácticamente en la última escena de cuando Helga y Arnold hablan, el submit jústamente hablaba de lo que parecía algo como "The Proof" es decir, la prueba, la evidencia. ¿De qué se trataba esta evidencia?

La secuencia de imágenes mostraba una tira de 3 imágenes que ocurren en el mismo segundo, por lo tanto podemos decir que pasa bastante rápido y es difícil de percibir a simple vista de la velocidad normal de reproducción.

La evidencia se encontraba en una de aquellas imágenes, que ocurren exactamente luego en el preciso momento que Arnold le pregunta a Helga "en realidad me odias ¿cierto?" en ese instante Helga se da la vuelta para sonreír triunfal e insultar a Arnold diciendo que lo odia. Pero yendo apenas más atrás, nótese cuando ocurre este instantáneo momento, lo que parece el encuadre de imagen o como podríamos decir la "cámara de filmación" se desvía a mostrar un primer plano de Helga ocultando el rostro de Arnold. Digamos que no lo oculta del todo, por tan sólo milésimas de segundos, en el momento que Arnold le pregunta eso a Helga, ella inmediatamente se da la vuelta por impulso. Curiosamente son en esas milésimas de segundos donde se puede ver a Arnold emitiendo una sonrisa pícara (una muy similar a la que crea en el capítulo Summer Love cuando Helga le dice a Arnold que no podía tolerar que Summer tomaba ventaja de él), interiormente conmovido por los sentimientos de la chica, que evidentemente Helga no pudo percibir. Con ello la evidencia, a pesar de las cosas que Arnold le dijo en aquel momento a Helga haciéndole creer que no es verdad que ella lo ama, él en realidad lo sabe, interiormente lo sabe, y aquella sonrisa que inmuta es la evidencia que en realidad le estaba mintiendo, y en realidad tiene bien claro que Helga lo ama de una manera incondicional.

Les aseguro, que esto no es un mito y lo que he visto no es una imagen editada, ya que luego lo pude ver en el video, pero hay otro detalle importante a destacar. En la versión Español Latino, este fotograma fue cortado, y el traspase del plano de Arnold y Helga a Helga sola es mucho más rápido que en la versión en inglés original. No creo que esto haya ocurrido por una intención de "censurar" la versión mexicana, sino que muy posiblemente no les daban los tiempos para el doblaje, pues ese es el caso que muchas veces juega en contra a los tiempos. ¡Hagan la prueba! Busquen Hey Arnold! Arnold Saves The Neighborhood y busquen la escena final de Arnold y Helga y busquen apuntar bien en el momento que Arnold le pregunta a Helga "You hate me, don't you?" yo no lo podía creer en cuanto lo vi.

Digamos que a partir de este fotograma llegué a una perfecta conclusión que se han planteado la mayoría de los fans de habla inglesa que han visto con mayor claridad este fragmento de la película, y de allí surgió este One-shot, del cual me tomaré el trabajo de explicarles lo que yo he visto y lo que intento plasmar.

Primero que nada, algo es seguro, Helga no pudo elegir el peor momento para haberle dicho todo eso a Arnold, aunque él también tiene la culpa, por extorsionarla justo en ese instante, que estarían por derribar el vecindario y contaban con poco tiempo, oportunidad perfecta para dejar pasar el tema como si nada.

Otro detalle, la rapidez que se manifiesta la escena de la azotea de Industrias Futuro es completamente imperceptible, es decir… Arnold, quien siempre se las anda de distraído, que es bien lento… no pudo re-acomodar bien sus ideas a toda esa cantidad de cosas que Helga le confesó, y por eso tiene esas reacciones repentinas de querer huir de ella, pues ¿a quién no le impresiona eso no? Y en el caso de Helga claro… había superado su más profundo miedo y no le importó más que abalanzarse de forma tan "excesivamente cariñosa" sobre Arnold.

Ya luego que todo el desastre del vecindario quedó resuelto, ellos vuelven a cruzar conversación, además que indudablemente iban a cruzar el tema luego de semejante escena. Más allá que hubo un bache en el medio de toda la situación, no era suficiente tiempo para que Arnold meditara las cosas y le diera alguna respuesta coherente a Helga (aunque parece que en la escena de la azotea ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta por parte de él y se le acerca impulsivamente). A pesar de todo eso lo comprobó, por los nervios de ella, porque la conoce, y porque como en todos los episodios se ve, Arnold insiste que Helga es una buena chica en el fondo pero que tiene miedo de demostrarlo.

En la escena final de ellos dos, él es el primero que habla, y a pesar de no decir algo puntualmente referente a la situación de la azotea y dice algo como un "¡qué día tan loco!" intencionalmente lo dijo referido a aquello, ya que a pesar del gran compromiso que se metió él no quiere huir del asunto y prefiere aclarar las cosas. Ya cuando Helga le intenta decir a Arnold la razón de las cosas que dijo, ella mete la excusa de que "estaban nerviosos", claro que lo estaban, pero por sobre todo más ella porque su plan de ocultarse como Voz Ronca no funcionó.

Arnold nota inmediatamente esas indirectas de Helga, sabiendo de la vergüenza que ella sentía por dentro, porque como bien dicho arriba, Helga no esperó ni siquiera una sola respuesta por parte de Arnold respecto al asunto. Y eso es exactamente lo que Helga teme, que prefiere hacer "oídos sordos" de la situación antes de recibir alguna sílaba o sonoridad acercada al rechazo (imaginando ya que Arnold la rechazará aunque este no dice absolutamente nada). Debido a que en esta escena no hay conflicto de por medio como el derrumbe del vecindario, Helga no puede escapar de las respuestas de Arnold, inevitablemente lo termina escuchando, lo cual la pone más nerviosa. Arnold nota esto también, y a pesar de la gran confesión de Helga, creo sostener que Arnold no estaba 100% seguro de que si lo que le dijo era verdad, y le termina haciendo esas preguntas.

Como bien sabe Arnold, Helga es extremadamente tímida y prefiere actuar a la negativa, y es por eso que él le pregunta que en verdad ella no lo ama a él, buscando él la negativa. Helga le responde con una afirmación, valientemente… pero para Arnold no le basta además la corta respuesta, y le pregunta si en realidad se dejó llevar por "el calor del momento" negando la verdad que Helga le dijo… aparentemente. Helga por autoseguridad a no perderlo y volver todo como antes le dice que sí, y es cuando Arnold le pregunta si en realidad ella lo odia, para que finalmente ella le grite que sí, que lo odia y que no lo olvide nunca, cuando en realidad Arnold allí comprueba que Helga grita que lo ama y que nunca lo olvide. Él sonríe satisfecho de haberse quitado tal duda, y de haberlo comprobado, de haber visto lo que nunca vio antes o que no ha visto en mucho tiempo en Helga. A partir de allí empezará a ver a Helga diferente aunque aparentará actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras él medita sobre ella y busca aquello que le falta demostrar. Esto ya es más filosófico y no comprobado por la serie, pero sostengo que en The Jungle Movie si la llegan a transmitir es que terminemos viendo a una Helga mucho más asombrosa que la que vimos en la primera película y termine por dejar a Arnold boquiabierto.

Sé que es muy retorcido, pero en serio, analícenlo, esto es un One-shot al menos de mi posición con respecto a lo que vi, otros pueden decir otra cosa, sólo quería compartirlo con ustedes ya que me parece que todos los fans de Hey Arnold nos hemos perdido de un detalle muy importante, que estaba en frente de nuestras narices y no lo hemos visto. Bartlett la ha hecho tan bien, él nos quiso mostrar la verdad, pero no tan evidente, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que hizo sin más ni menos.

¡Agradeceré enormemente los reviews! Comentarios del fan fiction y de la nota por favor, por sobre todo quiero que abran críticas constructivas sobre la estructura de este relato, se nota la intención de intercalar dos situaciones de diferentes tiempos con un sentido común, un desafío más que he impuesto como me gusta hacer en la vida.

¡Un saludo a todos! Les dedico este fic a los fans de la serie ¡nos vemos en "Soy un tanque" y/o en "Trastorno Disociativo"!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


End file.
